Ouran Starfleet Academy
by WeAreCanon
Summary: When Nyota Fukjioka discovers the Starfleet Host club, her life takes a unexpected turn.


**(A/N) This needed to be a crossover because of Vic Mignogna.**

**I am; Karou Scott (Kaoru Hitachiin), Spock Otori (Koya Otori, and Pavel (Honey) Chekhov (Mistukuni Haninozuka).  
Skykes is; Haruhi Uhura (Haruhi Fujioka), Morinozuka Sulu (Takashi Morinozuka), Hikaru Scott (Hikaru Hitachiin), and James Kirk (Tamaki Suoh).  
**

**So enjoy! ~AidaMae**

* * *

_Nobody at this academy seems to be taking training seriously. _I walked through the halls of Ouran Starfleet Academy, silently fuming at my inability to focus on learning, due to the carelessness of my fellow classmates. _I just want somewhere quiet to learn languages, but all these roudy kids want to do is have fun. Did I waste all that hard work getting in?_ I paused in front of a door. _Abandoned rec room, huh? _I opened the door to Rec Room 3, expecting to find a quiet place where I could finally study. Instead, I found the Host Club.

"Greetings." A choir of boys sung out. Across the rec room were six males in starfleet uniform. The male in the middle, had blonde hair and seemed to be the 'leader' of this place. Next to him on his right, were two twins, with orange hair and green eyes. To his left was an half vulcan half human with black hair. Next to the vulcan was a really short, blonde hair human who was attached to a tall black haired human. Needless to say they were quite a unique bunch.

"A boy?" one if the twins wondered in surprise.

"Hikaru, boys are just as important as girls," the Vulcan scolded.

"Besides," the blonde giggled. "Boys have needs too." He winked before standing up and walking towards me.

"No, you don't understand-" I tried, my cheeks flushing red. The blonde brushed his fingers under my jaw, his face uncomfortably close to my own.

"So what's you type?" he purred.

"No- I-I..."

"The mischievous engineer?" he gestured to the red heads. "The boy lolita?" This time he gestured to the short blond. "The strong silent type? The intelectual alien?" he gestured to the black-haired boys. "Or perhaps, you like the prince type?" He gestured to himself dramatically.

"No- really- I was just looking for somewhere quiet," I started backing away. "I just wanted to study- I wasn't looking for-"

_CRASH!_

"Aw, you broke the vause." The twins said in unison.

"We were going to auction that." The one who had his hair parted to the left in the direction I was facing said.

"You are going to have repay us." The vulcan spoke, inspecting the damage. "It seems to come to costly sum of 900,000 credits.

"Wh-_what?!_" I spun to look at the destroyed antique. "B-but..." I mentally started doing calculations, trying to figure out where in _hell_ I was supposed to get that much money. "I-I um, I'll repay you," I promised. _How does a Starfleet cadet make money?_

"With what money? You are Haruhi Uhura, correct? The scholarship cadet?" The vulcan asked, looking at a small black journal he had.

"Uh, yeah..." I slowly turned back to face the group. "I'll get the money, I swear."

"Or you could pay off your debt with you body," suggested the tall blonde.

"Wh-wha...?!"

"From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!" he said, pointing to me dramatically.

"Yay! Haru-Chan its nice to meet you!" The small child spoke, running over to me, smiling like crazy. "I am Pavel Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny-Sempai for short!" He said, grinning and blinking his big brown eyes. He took me by the hand and showed me to the taller black haired gentlemen. "This is Morinozuka Sulu!" He exclamied, climbing onto the giant. He had a strange accent that I coulsnt quite place. The half Vulcan came and spoke to me next.

"I am Spock Otori." He simply said, before the twins came hopping over to me.

"I'm Kaoru Scott!" The one on the left said.

"And I'm Hikaru Scott!" The second echoed.

"And I," the taller blonde grabbed my hand. "Am James T Kirk." He kissed my hand gingerly. "And together, we make the Host Club!"

An hour later the host club was up and running. Many starfleet females were sitting with all the hosts. I found myself looking to Hunny-Sempai, and Sulu-Sempai.

"Believe it or not Pavel is the oldest one here, he's already in his third year, as well as with his cousin, Morinozuka. They're pretty close." Spock-Sempai explained, before looking over to the Scott Twins. "Their mom is a fashion designer for every starfleet uniform design ever to exist, leaving them to mostly rely on each other." He then gestured to Kirk-Sempai "Kirk on the other hand can be stuck up and mighty. Once you get to know him though, he isn't that bad."

"He's obnoxious," I mumbled, staring at the blond cadet as he charmed women.

"Yes, well that's Kirk for you." Spock said smiling before going off to attend who knows what.

"Hey Haru-Chan! Do you want to hold my bunny Usa-Chan?" The small blonde teenager said smiling and held up a pink bunny stuff animal. It was kinda cute.

"Uh-I guess so..." I held the stuffed rabbit in my hands and smiled a bit. "He is kinda cute." This caused the little guy to laugh as he ran off to his customers.

The twins were going at some... act. It was very strange.

"Hikaru! You said you would never tell anyone." Kaoru exclaimed, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," said the other twin. "You just looked so adorable when it happened... Please don't be mad at me," he held Karou's jaw in his hand so that he was forced to look at him. "I'm sorry..."

This set off a wave of screams from the girls surrounding them, and I was left to stare in bewilderment.

"We call this their 'Brotherly Love Act'. Its very popular with the female humans." The half vulcan explained, writing away in his note book.

"They're awful close for brothers," I observed, watching as the twins mouths hovered only centimeters apart, making the other girls wait tensley for something more to happen.

"Yes, well they really only ever had each other until Kirk started the Host Club." Spock said sadly.

"That's too bad," I said unsympathetically.

"Haruhi!" The twins cheered, running up to me.

"Haruhi, come sit with us!" Kaoru said, grinning as if he had something planned.

I hesitated, but seeing as how I had to do whatever the club said until I was able to repay my debt, I had little choice but to do as he requested. I walked over to the twins' table and sat next to Karou. "Yes?" I muttered.

"Our king says he wants you to go out and buy us something." Kaoru started.

"Here's a list," Hikaru finished, handing the list to me. "Make sure you get everything on it."

"Don't you have replicators?" I scanned the list to see that everything on it was something that could easily be replicated, coffee, tea... But the twins looked at me in bewilderment, as though replicating food was a new concept to them. _Right, rich people..._

"Replicator? Is that what you common folk use?" Kaoru asked, slightly interested. "Boss!" He shouted, having Kirk-Sempai walk over here.

James excused himself from his guests and walked over. "Yes? What is it?"

"Haruhi suggested we use a replicator to get everything on the list," Hikaru explained.

"A what?"

"It makes food out of memory chips," I explained dully, completely uninterested in explaining science to a bunch of idiots.

"My, that is very interesting!" Kirk exclaimed.

"There's one in the lunchroom." _I can't believe the thickness of this club._

"Will you show us Haru-Chan?" Hunny-Sempai spoke, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Please, Haruhi!" The twins cheered.

"It would definitely be interesting." Spock commented.

I sighed. "Yeah, c'mon, it's just down the hall."

By the time we made it to the door, a whole crowd of the club's customers had gathered, and they curiously followed us all the way into the lunch room, along with the whole club. I walked over to the replicator and stuck a light green chip in. In a matter of seconds, a cup of coffee came out.

"See? Simple," I said.

"Is it... safe?" One of the customers asked, hiding behind a few of her friends.

"Yeah, it's totally safe." I blinked at the girl, wondering how they could possibly not know about replicators. "Here, try it," I picked up the cup and held it out to her. "Anyone can try it, it's totally safe, doesn't taste half-bad either."

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff, I'm afraid if I drink this then my father will get mad at me..." One of customers said.

Kirk walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What if I let you drink it... From my mouth."

the girls started making squealing noises and the one in his arms looked like she was ready to pass out. I rolled my eyes and set a few more coffee chips on the replicator before walking away, thoroughly annoyed with the whole concept of a Host Club and getting rather sick of how Kirk treated the girls.

"You aren't thinking of leaving now? Because if you do, I hope you have ways getting onto other planets." Spock said, as he was tapping his notebook.

"Wh-what?" _Is he threatening me?_ "No- I-I was just going back to the rec room, I'm not needed here, am I?" I asked.

"Hm, I guess not just had to make sure." He said, before stalking off. I was about to leave when I was stopped by a very high and mighty voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kirk asked. His voice somehow managing to sound sweet and innocent despite the ominous words.

I turn to him though I kept walking, which was a bad plan I guess. "Oh, uh, just back to the- OOF!" I had walked straight into a customer, my glasses flying straight off my face. "Oh-sorry," I quickly apologized, turning to see her which was practically impossible without my glasses.

"Oh- no, I'm sorry, Haruhi!" she squeaked. "Here- let me help you... Oh..." Before I could retrieve my glasses Kirk, the twins and Pavel had gathered to gawk at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Hikaru, Karou! Get him into a uniform!"

"Wha-?!" before I could object the twins had me by the arms and were hauling me out of the room. I vaguely heard Kirk calling for Spock to order contacts before I was back in the hall, and eventually back in the Rec Room.

"Haruhi's gonna be one of us!" Kaoru sang, as we flew down the hall to the rec room.

"Here change into this." Hikaru commanded handing me a uniform.

I took the uniform with a sigh. "Where should I change?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon, Haruhi, don't be such a prude," Hikaru scolded.

"Yeah, we won't let any girls in while you change."

I blushed slightly, realizing that they still didn't know I was a girl. "Yeah, um, I would prefer to be alone when I changed."

Both twins wore a sudden look of realization. "Suit yourself," said Hikaru as him and his brother walked towards the door.

"Here are you contacts sir." Spock said, once I finished changing and I saw that they were all waiting there.

"Aw, Haru-Chan looks so cute!" Pavel said, giggling.

"Uh, thanks..." I took the contacts and looked around. "Um, is there a bathroom or something? I need a mirror to put these in..."

"Right here." The twins said, pulling out a mirror for their newest member.

I slid the contact in and blinked a few times, unused to them since I hadn't worn them in years. "Thanks, guys," I said.

"Haruhi, you're really adorable without those glasses, shaggy hair, and frumpy clothes." Kaoru said, smiling.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" I said, unsure if I really felt complimented since they preferred the dolled-up version of my appearance.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you should have told us how cute you really are," Hikaru agreed.

"Its true, you really are stunning like this." Spock complemented.

_This is ridiculous._

Just the Kirk walked in, he froze when he saw me, his cheeks turning red and confusion written on his face. "Why, aren't you just a handsome Host," he complimented me.

It wasn't long before even the girls were flooding me with compliments. Eventually at one of the tables a customer asked me question, that I had a perfect answer for.

"So Haruhi, why did you join the Host Club?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I accidentally broke a 900,000 credit vase yesterday, and I couldn't afford to pay for it, so I'm working off my debt instead," I explained. This somehow earned a few 'awes' from the females.

"You know boss, he's doing pretty well for a new host." Kaoru commented.

"Its pretty cool if you ask me." Hikaru agreed, watching the new pet at work.

"Its surprising too, he seems to have this instant connection with the customers." Spock added.

"Not really all that surprising," Hikaru argued, looking over at Haruhi with a knowing smirk. This earned a laugh from the vulcan.

"Oh, I know." He muttered to the twins, just so Kirk wouldn't hear him.

"He is doing well," Kirk agreed, observing the new host and paying a rather small amount of attention to his costumers. "How is he doing so well?" he muttered.

"Kirk-Sempai, why do you even bother with the new pet?" A obnoxious voice spoke, setting her tea down and looking to Kirk.

"Oh, my princess, but I have not forgotten you. Forgive me for becoming distracted," he apologized. "I'm just keeping an eye on our new host, since today is his first day." I got up and walked over to the small group.

"You seem to be doing very well Uhura-Chan. In fact, if you get one hundred customers, then we can call you debt even." Spock spoke, smiling as he wrote down something in his book.

"Really?" I asked, eager to be clear of my debt. The older member nodded, going back to his book.

"Eager much?" The twins said, laughing and smiling.

"Yes," I answered honestly, seeing no point in lying.

"Aw, but we'll miss you!" Hunny's sweet voice called out, frowning at the thought of losing a new friend.

"I'll still be attending the Academy," I assured him. "Just not coming to this Club, you'll probably see me about."

"And we'll still see him because we have a class with him," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Haruhi will be with us forever!" Kaoru added, smiling up at their new friend.

I sighed internally. _As long as you don't have to deal with that insufferable James, _I thought.

I began to wander the halls once club was over that day looking for my bag, which had mysteriously disappeared. When I was about an hour or so into searching, I paused by a window and looked down the fountain, I spotted some things floating around in it. _Is that..?_ I sighed.

"What are you doing in the fountain?" A princely voice asked.

"I'm trying to find my wallet, my bag must've fallen in here somehow," I answered. _How did this even happen? _I wondered for the hundredth time. Soon the all mighty stepped into the fountain with me, helping me look. "Uh, what are you doing? You're going to get all wet. You don't need to do this."

"Oh, but I insist," he said. "Besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks," he giggled.

I stared at him for a moment, watching as he continued to search through the water. _He really doesn't have to be so kind, the girls like him either way..._

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked, pulling out a wallet.

I blinked. "Uh, yeah, thanks." I walked back inside the academy to get a few things I left in the rec room before ending my day.

The next day during the Host Club I was sitting with one of Tamaki's customers.

"I still can't believe you made James dig your grimy bag out of the pond," she said, sipping her tea elegantly.

_Why did she request me?_

"I mean after all, he is the Host Club's king," she continued, "And you had him up to his knees in filthy pond water digging for your worthless wallet. Was there even any money in there?"

"Wait are you..." I frowned at her suspiciously. "_Jealous?_"

"What!" She scoffed, almost in a laughing matter, "Why would I be jealous, after all once he gets bored of you, he'll just toss you to the curve." A vicious smile appearing on her voice. Before I had a chance to think he flipped to the table and I landed right on top of her. "Help!" she cried. "Haruhi attacked me! Somebody, get this commoner off of me!"

Within a second, we were both drenched in water. I looked up to see the twins hovering over us with empty water pitchers. "Oops," the said in sarcastic unison.

"What..?" breathed the girl.

James was quickly at her side, helping her up.

"James-sama, Haruhi assaulted me!" she whined.

The Host brushed hair out of his costumer's face. "You are a lovely girl," he told her, "But you are not fit to be our costumer. You stopped Haruhi's bag in the pond, didn't you?"

"What?! No! I-"

"You are hereby banned from the Host Club!" James exclaimed, starting to escort her out. "Haruhi just isn't that kind of man."

"Here."

I looked up and saw Spock standing over me, holding a bag. "This is our only spare uniform, go change into it. And I'm afraid that because of this incident, your quota will be incread to 1,000 costumers." I took the uniform and changed into. I was drying off and only had my undershirt and pants on. _I guess Spock knows I'm a girl_. I said looking at the uniform. I was about to change when Kirk walked in.

He froze in the doorway, a blush coloring his cheeks as reality dawned on him. He stumbled back out of the room, a hand drawn to cover his mouth as his blush deepened, and the shut behind him.

"Haruhi's a girl?!" he exclaimed.

"Took you long enough to figure out," observed the twins.

"It was really quite obvious," Spock agreed.

As soon as I was in the uniform I walked out and nonchalantly, to see Kirk stare at me with a blush, still apparently in shock. "I don't see what the big deal is," I said, "Does it really matter whether I'm a boy or a girl? I can do my job just as well either way."

"Of course it makes a difference!" James shouted. "It makes all the difference! A girl can't be a Host!" James was still blushing like crazy, Spock turned around him as if talking to an imaginary audience.

"I may be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." He spoke, smiling slightly.

"Well why can't I be host just because I'm a girl. I'll be able to repay you guys a lot faster that way."

The twins nodded in agreement to Spock, but James only blushed deeper. "Girls should be doing girly things, like wearing dresses and having tea parties!" he insisted.

"Kirk, it's the 22nd century, girls can do whatever they want." I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a sexist."


End file.
